


Barely Even Friends, Then Somebody Bends

by betheflame



Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Steve and Tony are roommates who loathe each other.Then Steve's bed breaks and they're forced to share Tony's.And then maybe they don't hate each other.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781239
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160
Collections: Team Fluff





	Barely Even Friends, Then Somebody Bends

**Author's Note:**

> A TeamFluff fill for the Steve Tony Games - I posted this one on Tumblr back at the start of the games but promised HT I would post it here too!

* * *

“So.”

Tony ran his hand through his hair and stared as his frenemy/crush/roommate, who grimaced back at him.

“I thought I was fixing it.”

“Sure, I can see that by how the bed is in pieces all over the floor.”

Steve - who, for the record, looked like the guy in the Gold’s Gym logo, much to Tony’s libido’s joy and simultaneous dismay - had the good grace to grimace. “I was using it as leverage for my tricep dips.”

“Steve,” Tony groaned. “This is particle board. It absolutely cannot sustain that kind of pressure when you don’t have counter balances. Do you really not understand simple physics?”

“No,” Steve snapped. “Please continue to talk to me like I’m a moron.”

Tony bit back a growl. “Did you really not have a boxspring under that? You were on a mattress on slats?”

Steve nodded. “Didn’t seem important.”

“Good Lord, Steve,” Tony gasped. “Aren’t you this paragon of fitness or whatever? Do you not understand spine health? Don’t answer that. I have a King and while you take up an obscene amount of room, you can sleep in there until we get you a new bed.”

Steve gaped at him. “Why?”

_Because I’m a masochist who is desperately attracted to you while also hating how fucking self righteous you are._

“Because I’m a good guy, Rogers. I know that’s escaped your notice.”

Steve didn’t say anything and gave a tight nod instead. “Thanks, Tony.”

“Don’t mention it.”

* * *

Steve Rogers was living in his literal worst nightmare. A: He was roommates with someone he loathed and yet wanted to fuck them desperately and could not square that circle. B: His bed - that he could barely afford in the first place, much less afford a replacement, broke literally out from underneath him while his roommate was home and therefore his roommate had to interfere which is what he did best and which is what drove Steve absolutely UP A WALL. C: He was now sharing a bed with the roommate - a glorious, soft yet firm, bed which placed lust object within grabable reach and…

Tony was so very, very grabable.

The bed Steve could afford was on back order - because OF COURSE IT WAS - and so he was on night four of sharing Tony’s bed and the problem with sharing a bed with someone was that it got harder and harder to hate them the harder and harder his dick got being around them.

Especially when, at 2am, Tony started shouting in his sleep.

“Tony,” Steve said tentatively, which Tony reacted to with a whimper.

“Tony,” Steve said again, and Tony shouted and started writhing in the bed, as though he was in pain.

“Anthony,” Steve said firmly, hoping the formal name would shake Tony out of the apparent nightmare.

“Stop. Dad. I swear, I’ll be good, just stop.” Tony started to mutter and Steve ignored every part of his brain that told him he didn’t like this man and went to gather Tony in his arms. It was clear the man needed comfort, even if it was just his subconscious.

“Tony, you’re safe, you’re your apartment and the only threat here is me since you hate me,” Steve murmured and noticed Tony had gotten quite sweaty in the process of the nightmare, and so he brushed Tony’s curls gently back from his forehead and took another moment to appreciate how beautiful his roommate was.

A narcissistic, entitled pain in the ass, but so fucking beautiful.

_Who gave up his bed, which you know he’s picky about sleeping alone since he never brings dates home, to make you more comfortable, who lets you live here wellllll below asking rent because Bucky asked him to, who -_

Steve swatted his subconscious and focused back on Tony, who woke up with a start and scrambled himself out of Steve’s arms.

“Ah! Please tell me no one kissed me.”

“No,” Steve rolled his eyes. “You were having a nightmare and I was just trying to wake you up.”

“Oh,” Tony said, indignation deflating. “Well, thank you. I should have warned you.”

“It’s no problem.”

Tony didn’t respond, but got up out of the bed. “I always get a snack after one of these. You want one?”

Steve nodded. “Why not.”

* * *

A year later, when they were celebrating their engagement, their mutual friend Bucky - who worked with Tony and had grown up with Steve - made the toast that they were basically Beauty and the Beast.

“Barely even friends,” Bucky sang, intentionally off-key, as everyone groaned. “Then somebody bends-”

“Like I bent over your cock that first time,” Tony muttered into Steve’s ear.

“Unexpectedly.”

“Definitely didn’t expect you to swallow the first time,” Steve murmured back.

A snack on that first night had turned into a conversation, which had turned into a charged moment, which had turned into resolving the charged moment with frustration-fueled sex, which had turned into some begrudging confessions, which had turned into…

Well, let’s just say Steve returned the bed to IKEA as soon as it eventually came.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server. ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS)  
>   
> I can't reply to comments that often, or with any consistency, but know I read and cherish EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. Your kindness in responding to my story fuels my fluffy little soul. So thank you.
> 
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
